1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method for eliminating color shift phenomenon that produces due to high or lower brightness in an image, and particularly relates to an image datum that is transformed into a frequency domain with a brightness signal and a chrominance signal. And then the chrominance of each pixel of the image datum is adjusted for a brightness value judgment of each pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many methods for people to commemorate an occasion. One common way is by taking pictures, because any occasion such as travel, a celebration, an event or any good time that deserves to be commemorated can be recorded via a camera. Moreover, it is convenient for users to transmit image data from the camera to an electronic device such as a computer for modifying the image data. In addition, the price of a camera has become increasingly cheaper, so the number of people using digital cameras increases day by day.
However, when using a digital camera to take a picture, high or lower brightness areas in an image will generate color shift phenomenon. Especially, when needing to enhance the color reproduction via a color matrix, the color shift of high brightness saturation and lower brightness noise is obvious. Hence, the image will generate critical distortion due to a little color shift of a raw image.